


Come Sundown

by viceandvirtue



Series: Pocket Litter [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Characters leading Double Lives, F/F, F/M, Kuroko is a little OOC, extenuating circumstances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:23:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: Kuroko maintains that he got dragged into nightlife culture completely on accident.Of course that’s not true, but it makes for a nice defence when people start asking why he spends so much time around various international nightlife sensations.





	Come Sundown

The maserati that was pulled up front of Seirin’s normal practice gym signified the start of every careful plan coming unravelled. Kuroko just knew it.

The wolf-whistle was what ensured that the driver had gained everybody’s attention. The door swung open and a dark haired foreigner stepped out, pushing up sunglasses as dark as the tinted windows of his car.

Kagami, ever brave and ever antagonistic, was the first to step forward and demand what he was doing here. Kagami, at 6’3” was very intimidating to most but surprisingly, the man met him toe to toe and sized him up before laughing and stepping around him, playful dark eyes fixed on Kuroko where he stood by Kiyoshi.

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tetsuya,” he teased as he snagged Kuroko’s wrist and drew him away from his teammates toward the sleek car.

“Raja,” Kuroko returned, eyes sharp and head tilted. “Why are you in the country?”

“For you, obviously, Tetsuya. Have you checked your calendar recently?”

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he whipped out his phone before wincing. “I’m sorry, Raja.”

“No matter, that’s why I’m here after all. We can salvage the night yet. The plane’s already at the tarmac. All that’s missing is you.”

Kuroko looked back at his teammates before his face shuttered. “I have other obligations next week, Raja. You’ll have me back in time?”

“Guarantee it. Planes galore and it’s only a six hour flight. You’ll be fine.”

Mind made up he let his fingers run up Raja’s arm and moves toward the luxury car. “Let’s go then.”

“Oi!” Kagami protests as he steps forward and tried to grab the foreigner’s arm, a vain attempt to get some clarity to a situation he doesn’t understand.

“Wait, Kuroko-kun?!” Aida calls sounding close panicking.

Kuroko paused and tilted his head backwards, stepping on Raja’s foot to keep the Thai national from saying something incriminating - although he’s sure that Raja was too smart by half to say something that would land him in any serious trouble.

“Yes, Aida-san?” 

It takes some effort, he notes with displeasure, to keep his voice clear of irritation.

“What is going on?”

“Nothing that you need to be concerned with,” he demurs before navigating to the other side of his friend’s car and slides into the low-slung seat with practiced ease.

Raja gives his teammates a sharp-edged grin before he slides back into the driver’s seat.

The car starts with a purr and is gone with a roar, leaving Seirin starring blankly at where the car had been parked.

“What the hell?” Junpei mutters, trying to come to another conclusion other than _Kuroko just got kidnapped by some rich foreigner_. Except, when he really looks at it, that’s exactly what just happened. And they hadn’t been able to do a damn thing about it.

Well shit.


End file.
